The Latin Student
by AlexRaymond
Summary: I suck at summarys... So basically its plotted in a school obvuiously. It's a little bit of fun Axel/Zexion paring. Why? Cause I felt like it XD Please review! x Georgea


"Seven!" Myde yelled.

"Calm down." I told him. He always got hyper when we watched television shows. I don't watch them much, I like being outside. In the fresh air, feeling the sun on your face, the sound of the rain falling from the sky. The cold wind whistling in and out through tree logs. Myde is one of my best friends... I go to C. Wood High School, which is near Ireland but a little to the East. It's not a long journey from Chestnut wood, which is where I live. It's not as big as a city, more like a very small town. I live near my two other best friends, Isa & Roxas, which is great. And I do enjoy school, except for Marluxia. He's Mr weirdo of the year. Pink hair, blue eyes, and 100% mad. He also has a horrible attitude problem. No one admits it, there just to scared. I'm not, that's why he doesn't like me. Myde would always talk to him, which I could not understand at all. Roxas is kind of aware that he's strange.. so he stays away from him. It was Monday again.. the worst day of the week. We all had extra work.. and new kids were starting..

"C'mon, let's go get ready." I said to Myde, who was wathcing tv.

"K" He said, leaping up. He quickly rushed into the shower. I had already had one, he was a slow coach.. I went and got my fresh school uniform. Pulling up my underwear and my trousers. The buttoning my shirt and wrapping my tie around my neck. I put the kettle on boil as I made coffee. By the time it was ready Myde was drying his hair, with only his trousers on. Finally when he's done, he puts his shirt and tie on. I hand him some coffee, we finish up and get our bags and coats. We head out to see Isa's car just pull up.

"Coming?" Isa asked. I called shotgun, but Myde didn't really seem to care when the radio was on. We pulled up at the parking lot to see Roxas waving at us. I smiled and waved back, Myde shouted "Hey Roxy!" out of the window and everyone looked. (Which was REALLY funny) When we got out we went straite into the hallways of the school. It was seriosly busy, which just made it even easier. -_- I walked quickly past everyone, my books in my hand as I was going to history. Suddenly I heard a thud and I saw I walked into a boy. He was smaller than me, I was about 3 inches taller than him. He had grey/blue coloured hair and bright blue eyes. He looked so fragile..

"I'm so sorry!" I said, helping him up. He brushed himself off, his face showing noe expression. He picked up a strange looking book that had fell when I walked into him. The title was written is Latin..

"It's okay.. I'm used to it.." He replied, his voice soft and quiet.

"You shouldn't be.." I said, looking sadly at him. "Uh.. I'm Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Hello Lea.. I'm Ienzo.." He smiled slightly, holding his book close to him.

"So, you go here? How come I never see you around?"

"I just moved here. My family moved house and this school was closest." He whispered.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered back. He just sighed.

"You shouldn't talk to me.. You'll get a bad rep.."

"How will I?" I asked, confused.

"I'm a geeky, emo, loser." He said, sighing again.

"Hey, don't say that. I onlyjust met you and I think your cool. Anyway, too late. Were friends now." I smiled at him, he smiled a little more, his eyes shining.

"Okay.. What classes have you got?" I asked him. He looked lost..

"Uh.. It just says 'Find A Buddy' .. What's that suppost to mean?" He asked, his voice going quiet again.

"It means you gotta follow someone everywhere for the next week basically." I laughed as his face looked even more worried. "You can go with me, if you want?" He looked down to the ground, acting shy.

"I don't want to bother you.." He said, looking at me sadly. I shook my head, laughing slightly.

"You won't bother me. C'mon!" I smiled, gesturing my hand for him to follow me. He slowly walked beside me, walking to my locker. After I got the rest of my things, we went to our first class.. History.

"I like History class." He said. I smiled, siting in the second row. He sat beside me, nervously looking around.

"Heh, no ones gonna murder you." I laughed. He just looked at me shocked.

* * *

IENZO POV

"I never thought that... But I do now..." O.O

"Hehe, your fine as long as your with me." Lea opened his jotter. I blushed slightly looking quickly at my desk. I grabbed my jotter and wrote the date and title neatly. The teacher walked in and introduced herself. Then quickly got on with the lesson. Weirdly I was first to finish my work.. Then it was a boy called Isa.. then Lea. And everyone slowly else following. Then the teacher gave me a little talk about how I was so good or something.. I had blanked out half way through so I'm not sure what she said..

"Hey, y'coming? It's brake time." Lea said. I nodded, following him outside. I looked at him confused, wondering why we were outside school. He smiled at me, lookinga round.

"Oh yeh, I usually skip the next classes after break. It's only Science.. And the teachers creepy, believe me."

"Oh.. I can go if you like.."

"Nahh, C'mon. Wanna come to my apartment. It's just a few blocks down."

"Uh.. sure?" He replied, quietly.

* * *

HEHEHEHE :3 MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION. FR THE FIRST OF OCTOBER :D :D :D ^_^ I WILL WRITE AND PUBLISH CHAPTER 2 FOR THE SECOND OR THIRD OF OCTOBER. :) XX :D THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW . 3


End file.
